Beginning Anew
by MysticalSwords
Summary: What if Saito was born into the world of commoners and nobles instead of being brought to it by a magical portal? Join him on his adventure as a normal resident of this magical world. (This is a rewritten version of the fan fiction I wrote, new beginnings and it is rated M because I'm just paranoid and because I want a little more freedom in my writing.)
1. Pre-Chapter 1: The Past

**A/N: Welcome to the rewritten version of New Beginnings, hope you enjoy the new version. As usual sorry for any errors I may have missed during the rewriting of this fan fiction.**

Pre-Chapter 1: The Past

The sun shone down on the stone and wooden houses of the village of Tarbes as two toddlers played in the front yard of a house. Two couples were sitting on  
the porch of the small wooden house behind where the toddlers, Saito and Siesta were playing. "They're so cute together" said Saito's mother to her husband. She  
was dressed in a simple brown dress with some leather sandals. "Your right Linet, I wish it could be like this forever" replied her husband, Yuri Hiraga. He was dressed in a simple brown shirt and a pair of simple black pants, compete with leather boots. After a hour passed and the sun had begun to set, Yuri got up helping his wife, Linet, up. "I guess we should be heading back now" said Yuri to the family next to him. "Your right, I should really get back to work" said his long time friend John, father of Siesta. "Hope, to have you back soon" said John's wife, Lucy. "Hope to be back soon for another visit as well" said he walked down the old wooden porch and pick up Saito who was playing with Siesta. "Time to go bud" said Yuri as he picked up his pride and joy, Saito, his son. Saito let out a small giggle as he was lifted up by his father. "See you soon!" said Linet as she walked with her husband to their home next door. Saito frowned a little at leaving Siesta but quickly smiled again as he tried to wave his hand at Siesta and her family.

The next morning Yuri was stood in the living room making sure his chain mail was put on correctly by checking in the mirror. "It's fine Yuri" said Linet as she came into the living room with Saito still sound asleep. "Isn't our Saito getting a bit old to be carried around?" said Yuri as he put Derflinger, his sword, to the sheath tied to his belt. "Oh, I know but I just don't want him to grow up so soon" said Linet as she rubbed her cheek on Saito's sleeping face. "I know, but they just grow up so fast, don't they" said Yuri as he hugged Linet. After a few moments Yuri turned around and started to walk to the door. "Well, it's time to go!" said Yuri as he smiled gave his wife a thumbs up. "See you home soon" said Linet as she decided to visit Siesta's family. Yuri quickly started to run to the back of the house, where his family kept his horse, Henna. "Alright girl, let's get this over with" said Yuri as he untied his horse and placed the saddle. After quickly finishing up, he jumped on and started to ride to Tristania, the capital. Only when he left the village far behind, did his smile slip off his face. "This is going to be a tough one" muttered Yuri as he re-read the monster notice. "A giant dragon who would have thought" whispered Yuri as if he was worried his wife would be able to hear him as he rode his horse down the cobble stone road.

Back at the house Linet sat on the porch with Lucy. The two wives watched each of the children play together in the yard as the sun started to rise. "He's off on another trip" said Lucy knowing why Linet had come to her house alone. "Yeah, but the funny thing is, this time he didn't tell me what he was hunting" said Linet as she watched Saito play with blocks with Siesta. "I'm sure he will be fine" said Lucy as they sat on the porch. "Yeah, your right, I wonder when he will be back though" said Linet as they watched the children play.

After a month passed Linet was really worried, these missions always lasted a week at most. "Oh, where is that lovable idiot" muttered Linet as she paced around inside Siesta's family kitchen. "You should stop pacing around so much, I'm sure he's fine" said Lucy as she fed Siesta some porridge, while Saito played with blocks next to them. "I know but he's just been gone for a whole month" said Linet finally sitting down at the kitchen table. "Why don't you say over tonight, it should help you get your mind off things for a bit" said Lucy as her husband John came back in though the front door. "Another day finished" said John as he walked in and took his straw hat off. "Honey, would you mind if Linet and Saito stayed over for the night?" said Lucy as she looked expectantly at John, clearly not going to take no for an answer. "Of course, Yuri isn't back yet, I'll take it then?" said John as Linet nodded. "Saito could you please come here and give mommy a hug" said Linet as Saito slowly got up and started to walk to his mother. "Oh that's a good boy" said Linet as she hugged her son."Momma" said Saito hugging his mother. "They grow up so fast don't they" said Lucy to John as she continued to feed Siesta.

The next morning Linet woke up to the sounds of horse hooves outside. "Oh, that idiot better have a good reason for making me worry so much" muttered Linet as she walked outside to hopefully meet Yuri. When they opened the door, all they saw was a man covered in cloak with the Monster Hunter symbol on it, sitting on a horse with another on tied to his saddle. "Are you Linet" said the man in a tired tone, as he got off his horse. "Yes, I am" said Linet as she walked up to the man. "My name is Simon, Head of the Monster Hunters Guild" said Simon as he quickly started to untie a sheath attached to his belt. "I regret to inform you, Yuri Hiraga has fallen during the monster hunt, Giant Dragon" said the man as Linet stood frozen. "Yuri...gone?" she muttered to herself as tears started to form in her eyes. "I am terribly sorry for your lost, all we were able to recover were his sword, and horse" said Simon as he handed Linet Yuri's sword, Derflinger. Simon quickly started to untie Yuri's horse, Henna. Simon then handed Linet a scroll that stated how Yuri died, and quickly rode off back to the capital. "Linet who was that" said Lucy as she and John walked into the porch. Lucy quickly walked behind Linet only to suddenly catch her as Linet nearly fell to the floor in tears hugging the sword close to her. "Linet what's wrong-" started Lucy, before she noticed the sword in her friend's arm. On the sheath it read "Derflinger." "Oh, god Yuri" whispered Lucy as she toke her sobbing friend into a hug. John stood in one spot speechless, he couldn't believe it... his best friend Yuri was really gone. "I'll prepare a service" muttered the man as he let one tear fall from his eye, and walked back into the house. Siesta and Saito were both still sleeping so they could prepare without worrying about the kids for now. John looked out the window towards his best friend's house. "I really can't believe he's gone, I don't think I ever will" thought John as he looked away from the window.

That night after the service and reading the cause of Yuri's death, then setting Henna free Linet sat inside her home playing with Saito's hair. "Mommy, where is daddy" said Saito as he tried to stay awake to see his father coming home. "He's still on a long trip son, he won't be back for a long time" said his mother as she thought of how Yuri died, threw in front of the dragons fire by a noble wanting to save his own skin."That noble can rot in hell!" thought Linet angrily as she looked at her son again. "I miss daddy" said Saito before he fell asleep. "I miss him to Saito, I miss him too" muttered Linet as she hugged Saito and fell asleep next to him; however after about five hours of sleep the town bell rang three times stating a emergency and for the villagers to evacuate to the east camp. After the first ring Linet was already up, and carried Saito outside to the streets where there were a bunch of people running to the east side of the village and into the woods surrounding them. Some had taken at least some valuables with them but most were running with nothing but the cloths on their backs. Linet quickly ran back inside with Saito in her arms and grabbed Derflinger. "Run for your lives!" shouted a voice outside as the villagers ran. "Fire arrows!" shouted a man outside as Linet heard arrows get let loose. She quickly ran outside following the rest of the villagers as the guards tried their best to defend their hometown. "Their returning fire!" shouted a guard as he ducked behind a cart as arrows started to rain down on them. One arrow found its mark in the skull of a man next to Linet, causing the blood to land on her. She didn't have time to care because all she was thinking was to get her little boy to safety. "Almost there" Linet panted as she finally made it the edge of the woods, but as if fate was against her an arrow came out of nowhere and landed right in her chest and pierced her right lung. "No!, I have to get Saito to safety" thought Linet as she continued to forward. With the last of her strength gone she fell to the forest floor. She quickly set Saito next to a tree and stand up with Derflinger. "I must get up" muttered Linet but her body was getting to weak to continue and she fell the grass once again. "I guess this is the end...Saito...please be safe my little boy" as her world went black.

A group of villagers were running by and into the woods when they passed by the body of Linet Hiraga. "Linet!" shouted Lucy as she ran up to her fallen friend and noticed Saito still sleeping next to a tree but was stirring and would soon wake. "We need a doctor now!" shouted Linet as she picked up Saito and hugged him. "Mommy?" muttered Saito as he slowly woke up and saw Lucy. "Where's mommy" said Saito. "She's somewhere else, now let's bring you to her ok?" said Lucy hoping to not let the boy see his dead mother yet. "Ok, thank you auntie" said Saito before he went back to sleep. Lucy sighed as she looked back at the villagers behind her. "Doctor coming though" said a voice as a man dressed in a white cloak came into view. "How is she doctor" said Lucy as the doctor got to work trying to find a pulse. "I'm afraid she is already gone..., there is nothing I can do" said the doctor as all the villagers around them were silent. "Linet..." whispered Lucy as she silently cried for her lost friend.

After what was left of the guards was able to safely say that the bandits had finally left the villagers walked back to their homes or at least what was left of them. Most of their homes had been looted and busted into but at least they were still alive, that was what most of them thought. The rest were all silently mourning the loss of a loved one or the loss of friends. Lucy carried a sleeping Saito and Siesta back to Siesta's home. While John carried Derflinger and what was left of Saito's family belongings. "When are we going to tell Saito what happened to his family" said Lucy as she looked at John. John and Lucy had both read how Yuri died, but now to lose Linet as well was awful. "When the boy is old enough to understand we will tell him of what happened to his parents" said John as they entered through the destroyed door way. "Ok, let's hope we will be able to take care of him as well as Siesta" said Lucy as she tucked in Siesta and Saito into Siesta's room. "Good night" said Lucy as she closed the door and mourned for the lost of their long time family friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Forces of Evil Return

**A/N: The original first fan fiction "New Beginnings" was lost and now I am forced to start this fan fiction again differently. Again sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I may have missed. Also sorry for the very late update real life had caught up to me. Sorry if double space doesn't work, if someone can help me make my walls of text be double spaced it would be really helpful.**

Chapter 1: Forces of Evil Return

-Present Time-

It was a clear and bright sunny day in the town of Tarbes. The birds were singing and everything in the village itself was doing fine. The town had been repaired, walls built, and a new generation of guards were here. In one corner of the village was its training ground for the guards. After the awful bandit attack that had happened five years ago the town had decided to increase the amount of guards and many volunteers had come. Saito was among them as well. The sound of metal hitting wood could be heard in the training ground as the new generation of guards trained. They were far from being as skilled as the trained knights of the nearby lord but they would be able to take out at least basic bandits or robbers when needed. "Do you really think that there will be an attack like the one five years ago?" said a young trainee as he practiced a drill with a guard examining each attack. "Unlikely" said Saito as he swung his blade at a training dummy. "What do you mean by that?" replied a hunter trainee as he shot arrows at a target, each landing with one hitting the target with a satisfying thunk. "Well, I believe a attack like five years ago can't happen again because we will be here to stop them right" said Saito as he sat down to rest, sweat pouring off his body. "Of course we will" said a trainee as they toke a break from their training session. While the group of trainees were taking a break, they heard the sound of running footsteps heading towards them. Saito turned his head towards the noise and saw his best friend Siesta heading towards them. Siesta saw Saito looking at her, so she waved as she ran towards the group. "Siesta, what's up?" asked Saito as Siesta stopped in front of the group, "It's time for lunch" replied Siesta. "Oh ok, see you later today guys!" shouted Saito as he got up, waved to his fellow trainees and followed Siesta back to her house. "So how was your day" asked Saito as he and Siesta walked along the cobblestone road with Saito's sword Derflinger hanging in a sheath tied to his back. They finally made it back uneventfully and Saito opened the door to their home. "Hey, Saito your back!, now we can start" said his aunt as she finished setting up the plates and bowls for their lunch. "Where's uncle" started Saito as he walked in followed by Siesta. "He should be here soon from the fields" said Lucy as she put told the kids to sit. After about a minute of waiting John finally walked in from the front door closing it behind him."I'm home" said John as he sat down at the dining table. "Welcome back!" said Satio and Siesta as the family gave a small prayer to Trent. After lunch as Lucy was cleaning up, John walked back to work. That night after dinner John was walking around when Saito and Siesta grabbed his legs and asked "Can you tell us the story about Trent again" they both said. John smiled and nodded as he walked back to the living room next to the fireplace with the kids following him. He sat down on a chair as the kids sat in front of him and told them the story again. "Well, the story of Trent starts off with the great human and demon wars of old..." started John. "During these years the humans lived in peace with the god Trent looking over them, but one day the evil forces of Sorita the god of dark magic, Reeoso the god of death and the undead, and Hdua the god of evil. The forces met in furious battle, with the forces of the evil gods overwhelming the human warriors and kingdoms. When all seemed lost and only one kingdom still standing, the god Trent blessed human champions with the power of magic and some with the power to use any weapon. With these new found powers the humans managed to push back the forces of evil and seal them away. Trent had grown tired after helping seal the evil gods away, so he returned to his realm to rest. Now he watches over us, guiding us away from Reeoso when we die" finsihed John. He smilied when he noticed that Saito and his daughter Siesta had fallen asleep. "Oh you tired them out again" said Lucy as she noticed the two sleeping kids. "What I just told a story" laughed John as he picked up Saito and Siesta and toke them to their rooms.

The next day Saito woke up early in the morning, quickly grabbed Derflinger who was next to his bed, and ran out of the door to get some early day training. After about a hour, he took a break and sat down on the ground. "Five minutes then more training" Saito muttered to himself as he relaxed. Suddenly he noticed a small light in the corner of his eye. "What was that, a torch?" thought Saito as he got up and looked around. He saw the light again in the fields. "There it is" muttered as he walked slowly towards the fields. When he reached the fields he noticed that the light was just a floating object in the middle of the field. "Is this magic?" muttered Saito as he raised Derf and walked closer to it. Suddenly his head hurt, and he heard a voice in his head. "Hello, Champion" the voice whispered in his head. "Who are you" Satio uttered through the pain. "I am the Trent" the voice replied simply. "Trent?" said Saito as he laid down on the ground with Derf at his side. "Yes, I am Trent, the reason I am here is because the forces of evil are returning" "Do you mean those evil gods in the story?" whispered Saito as he wondered what it was like back in those times. "Yes, I require a champion to lead the remaining forces of good against them and I have selected you" "Why me..." "This is something only a person true of heart can handle" "What will happen to me?" "I will give you the power to use magic and bless you with the ability to use any weapon, also say hello to your new friend" finished Trent as the voice and pain in Saito's head disappeared. "Arggh, my head" muttered Saito as he got up on his two feet. "You ok partner?" said a voice. "Who's there?" said Saito as he turned around seeing no one. "Behind you" the voice muttered. "Where?" "IN YOUR HAND" the voice shouted. Saito looked at Derf in his hand and nearly dropped him when he saw the handle moving as if the blade was speaking. "Hi" said Derflinger. "Umm, hi" replied Saito. "I'm almost sure that you have a lot of questions right now, am I right?" "Yes, like how the heck are you speaking to me right now, and can I really use any weapon and magic?" "Oh those are easy ones, the reason I can speak is because Trent blessed me with knowledge and the ability to speak, and yes you can use magic, but you can't go around just using any spell, you need experience, it seems Trent only gave the ability to use wind magic right now and a small magic reserve" replied Derflinger. "Ok, but what about the ability to use any weapon?" "Hmmm, it seems you can use any weapon as long as it was made to be a weapon due to those runes on your palm" "What runes?" "Check your left hand". Saito opened his left hand and noticed a set of strange runes on them. "The heck are these" muttered Saito. "Those are the runes that Trent gave you to use any real weapon" "I see, so can I just call you Derf?" "Sure" "Well, it's time for us to go home Derf, don't want to miss breakfast" "Alright" "Also don't take in front of other people, I don't want to freak anyone out" "Fine partner" replied Derf as the two walked back to Saito's home.


End file.
